


The Pizza Man Cometh... Again

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Man Cometh... Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Pizza Man Cometh... Again  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Castiel  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Castiel has a date.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

Castiel stared at himself in the mirror turning his head this way and that. He wanted to make sure his hair laid just the right way. This was a very important day for him one he didn’t want to mess up by having what he was told was a bad hair day. 

He glanced at the clock, a practiced move he’d seen Dean do a million times. That wasn’t an exaggeration, he’d counted. He tilted his head. Why were his palms sweaty? _Ah, nervous excitement. He couldn’t wait to show Meg what else he had learned from the pizza man._


End file.
